geodelusterfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Sapphire (Fusion)
Violet Sapphire is the fusion of Azurite, Fluorite and Tanzanite Personality Materialistic Graceful Theatrical Forgetful Passionate Destructively Sacrificial Appearance She has biloba-flower purple skin. She possesses five eyes; two cold purple, two gulf stream green that function as eyebrows and one seagull blue located in the middle of her forehead.Her face is rounded.Her nose is shaped liked Azurite's with a more rounded end like Fluorite's. She has plump lips. Her hair is thick, curly and layered, it is tied back into a high ponytail leaving a curly bob in the front by a windsor-violet band. She possesses two pairs of arms, and is voluptuous with a tall stature, standing at 16'4''. Her outfit consists of a vivid-violet sundress; that is knee-length with a band of wisteria violet and medium-purple violet at the bottom, with deep lilac and cristalle violet shoulder pads. She also wears a cristalle violet vest. she wears a light blue satin sash ribbon around her upper waist that transfers into a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist.She wears semi-transparent air-force blue tinted shades that resembles those of Fluorite, but have a more petal shape. She wears turquoise-blue gloves on her lower arms that somewhat resemble Azurite's gloves that extend to her elbows and turquoise lace gloves on her upper arms that extend just below her wrists. She wears medium slate-blue knee high boots with vivid-violet and medium purple triangular patterns on the toes of the boots. Her gems are embedded on the back of her lower-right hand (Azurite), her throat (Fluorite) and the right side of her chest (Tanzanite). Abilities Violet Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Skillset * Flail Proficiency: '''Violet Sapphire is very skilled with her flail, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a truck in half. Her lashes are mostly so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. ** '''Rapid Spin: Violet Sapphire is able to spin like a top, using her momentum to knock enemies back before delivering another blow with her weapon. ** Projectile Blade:Violet Sapphire can throw the blade on her flail as a projectile with great speed and power. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: ** Ice Ball Projection ** Temperature Reduction * Nephelokinesis ** Fog Generation ** Cloud Walking * Sonokinesis ** Sonic Force Field ** Multiple Voice Projection * Enhanced Calculations Gemology * Sapphire is the traditional birthstone of September, and is the zodiacal sign of Virgo and Libra. ** Historically, it was the birthstone of April. ** Sapphire is the national gemstone for the United States and Greece. * Throughout history, sapphire has symbolized truth, sincerity and loyalty. ** In times of antiquity and the Middle Ages, the term sapphire actually referred to lapis lazuli, but in the early nineteenth century, the description and definition of sapphire was changed to the corundum variety we know today. * Sapphire is typically very durable, and considered to be one of the hardest materials on earth. ** It is the second hardest substance on earth after diamond, rating 9 on the Mohs scale of mineral hardness. * Sapphire is a member of the corundum family and is closely related to ruby; the red to pink-red gem-quality variety of corundum. ** Most corundum is opaque to translucent and heavily included, suitable only for industrial use, including the production of abrasives used for sandpaper and machining of metal, plastics and wood. ** Corundum itself is not a very rare mineral, but gem quality corundum is extremely rare. ** Since ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties, such as hardness, composition and double refraction, with sapphire. * While blue is the most traditional and classic color for sapphire, sapphire is actually found in a variety of different colors. ** Sapphire colors are best viewed under natural daylight. In artificial or incandescent light, sapphire colors can appear darker and inky black-blue. ** Sapphire colors are a result of trace impurities. Impurities for Blue Sapphire are Iron and Titanium. ** Sapphires that are not blue are often referred to as fancy sapphires. Fancy sapphire is typically traded using color-specific names, such as yellow sapphire, green sapphire or purple sapphire. ** Some famous sapphires include the Rockefeller Sapphire, Burma Blue, and the Star of Asia.' Gemstone